Not Staying for the Coffee
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Slight Coffee Shop Au, where Dean and Cas meet in the coffee shop where Cas works, whilst Dean waits for Sam


Co-written with a friend on tumblr over fan mail

* * *

"Goddamit Sam." A brown haired, green eyed man mumbled as he stepped into a cafe. It had been raining out for a while, and Sam took off in the impala. Dean rubbed his hair which was soaking wet, and sat on a couch. "No bar." He said sarcastically as he leaned his head back, and put his feet up on the coffee table to relax. "Excuse me," a deep voiced man asked, to Dean. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a green apron, and a name tag that said, 'Cas'. "Sir, you need to take your feet off the table." He said, not angrily but more scared, or even confused. "Sorry, sorry." Dean said taking down his feet onto the ground. "Thank you." Cas breathed as he went back to the counter to work. Dean smiled, and looked up to notice that Cas was looking at him with a smile. Dean nodded his head, and leaned it back down. He looked over to the clock, it was eight thirty. "Where the fuck could be be?" Dean thought to himself.

The aroma of cookies, cakes and pies grew strong as someone opened the door to leave. The scents made Dean decide to get some coffee.

He walked up to Cas and ordered a coffee, black. "Your name?" Cas asked. "Dean." Dean smiled, and Cas smiled back. "It'll be ready in a sec."

A minute later Cas called out, "Dean!" And the Hunter went to get his coffee, which had a heart and a phone number next to it. He looked over at Cas, who winked at him, and Dean winked back.

The road of an engine, along with headlights appeared from outside the cafe. It was Sam in the impala, so Dean left smiling, holding onto the cup Cas gave him. He opened up the car's door and sat in the passengers seat. "What's that?" Sam asked pointing to the cup. Dean just looked out the window, and looked at Cas. "It's nothing, just drive.")

Dean couldn't help, but to continue to think about Cas as Sam drove. For years he had been unsure of his sexuality, and had only recently admitted to himself that he was bi. He glanced over at Sam who was concentrating on the road, they didn't often come to this part of the country, and neither of them was in the mood to get lost. Looking at the now empty coffee cup he was holding, he debated with himself if he should call Cas, the guy was attractive certainly, and he had to admit he loved the way he smiled when he handed the coffee over. "You OK?" Sam asked "You haven't even asked me to put any music on" his brother finished. "Yes, fine. Put whatever on" Dean replied, for once uninterested.

They pulled into a motel an hour later "I'm going to have a shower" Sam said, as he dumped his bag on one of the beds "Alright, bitch" Dean replied, setting his bag down on the other bed "Jerk" Sam replied, opening the bathroom door "Well… could be worse" Dean heard his brother say, as he closed the door. Once Dean heard the shower running he grabbed his phone to text Cas

To: Cas

From: Dean

Hey, sorry can't call, brother in the next room

What time do you get off tonight?

He tapped is foot nervously waiting for Cas' reply, it was only a few minutes later when he hear his phone beep

To: Dean

From: Cas

I finish in a couple of hours. If you get here soon we could do something, if you like?

Dean read the reply three times before he responded

To: Cas

From: Dean

I'm on my way. I'll see you at the café

Seeing that the text had sent, he grabbed a bit of pen and paper from the nightstand, and wrote a quick note to Sam. "Sammy. Going to a bar, will not be back. Dean". Leaving the note where Sam could see it, he picked up the keys, and headed out to the car.

Dean drove a lot faster getting back to the café, suddenly realising how much he was looking forward to this. He pulled up outside the café, just over an hour later. Deciding it would be best to wait inside; he stepped out of the car and walked quickly inside. The place was emptier than it had been earlier, and he this time he didn't have to queue. "Hello" he said, nervously to Cas who was still working out front "Hello, same again?" the other man replied "Please" Dean said, with a smile watching Cas prepare his fresh black coffee. Handing over the cash, Dean took his coffee and sat in one of the booths by the window.

The wait seem quicker, perhaps because he was nervous. By the time Cas came over to him he had long since finished his coffee "The manager asked me to close up, so it's just the two of us" Cas said. "Oh will it take long?" Dean asked, wanting to go back to Cas' or something as if the signals were anything to go by, then this was leading somewhere, hopefully somewhere where they were both naked. "Not long at all, I've already done everything" Cas said "But do you know what I've wanted to do since you walked in earlier?" he asked, as he lent over whispering seductively in Dean's ear "No" Dean replied with a shudder "I've wanted to take you on that table over there" he breathed against Dean's neck.

If Dean said he wasn't turned on right now he would be lying "This is my first time with a man" he whispered. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Cas whispered back, as he pulled him up. Dean steadied his feet, with Cas still holding his hand. Looking down, he thought about making the first move, when he found Cas lips on his. As they kissed he realised how warm, soft and firm Cas lips were, and realised that Cas was the one in control as he felt the other man run his tongue across his lips. Opening his mouth, with a moan he wrapped his arms tighter around Cas, deepening the kiss.

A few minutes later, they pulled apart "Whoa" Dean said catching his breath "Yeah" Cas agreed, breathing heavily. Having finally caught their breaths back, they kissed again, this time much more lustful then the last, and again Cas was the one leading the kiss.

Pulling apart, they quickly pulled their shoes, tops and trousers off before they were kissing again. Cas placed a hand on Dean's side, as he kissed down the hunter's neck who was starting to moan more, leaning his head back to give Cas better access. "Cas… please" he moaned. Cas ignored him, instead he began to kiss down his chest, pausing to kiss Dean's nipples before he continued downwards. Cas kissed just above his underwear, and then stepped back, much to Dean's disappointment, which didn't go unnoticed "On the table, remember?" Cas asked, as he picked Dean up "You're stronger than you look" Dean replied as Cas put him down.

"Thanks" Cas replied, pulling down Dean's underwear, and then without warning Cas's mouth was around his already half hard member, twisting and licking. Wow, Dean thought as he watched Cas, who wasn't pulling away. Gag reflex, thank you Dean thought, as he grabbed Cas hair holding him there "Gonna come" was the only warning he gave before he was coming down the other man's throat. "Wow" he breathed, watching as Cas pulled away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that but that's not all, would you like me to fuck you Dean?" Cas whispered, seductively in his ear "Yes" he moaned. He sat up and watched as Cas grabbed the condom and lube he had hidden in the pocket of his apron. As Cas got back over to him Dean pulled him down for another kiss, finding himself being pushed slowly back down against the table, as Cas kiss down his chest again. Already he was starting to grow hard again "Cas" he said, getting his attention "Please, need you" he begged. Cas kissed his stomach, before coating his fingers in lube. He whimpered as Cas slowly pushed the first digit in "Would you like me to stop?" the other man asked concerned. "No, just go slow" Dean replied, as he got use to the feeling.

After a few minutes Dean was used to having Cas' fingers moving within him, and soon it wasn't enough "Need more" he moaned, grabbing the edge of the table. "Sure?" Cas asked, as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Dean nodded, and watched as Cas quickly put the condom on. The other man lowered himself down on Dean, peppering kisses along Dean's neck and shoulders as he slowly enter him "Just tell me if you want me to stop" he said. "No" Dean replied, shaking his head, again whimpering at the new sensation "Just give me a moment" he said, wiggling his hips slightly. Holy mother… he thought as Cas found the right spot "Move" he said.

Cas didn't need telling twice, and pretty soon Dean found himself on the edge again. "Cas, I'm going to…" he moaned, as Cas began to stroke him, as he moved his hips pulling the other man deeper. With a few more thrusts Dean was coming hard and fast between the two of them, with Cas following not long after "Wow" he said as Cas pulled out. "Hmm…." The other man agreed contently. "You should come by for coffee more often" Cas said with a smile "It's not the coffee I'm going to come back for".


End file.
